


All I need is you

by ShimmySebooty



Series: Short stories [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Chan leave ur studio on time PLEASE, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, I call him chris in this one idk why, M/M, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post sex cuddles, Top Bang Chan, blindfold, getting caught masturbating, late night, makeout, soft biting????, they're soft for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmySebooty/pseuds/ShimmySebooty
Summary: Chris gets home late from the studio and the welcome he gets is quite. . . unexpectedORChris catches his bf Felix fingering himself and they fuck
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Short stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675459
Kudos: 113





	All I need is you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hellOOO ah yes it's me I only post once every purple moon idk But YES I am working on the next chapter of 'I dare you' I have not forgotten 
> 
> oke love ya bye

The apartment was eerily quiet, all that could be heard was the overly loud cling of Chris' keys as he as quietly as possible put them down in the small bowl next to the clothes hanger. 

He took off his shoes and swiftly padded over to the kitchen, catching a glimpse of the digital clock. 03:26 (am). So much for trying to get home early, He sighed to himself as he took a glass of water, downing it in one go and walked down the hall.

A small noise coming from the bedroom made him stop dead in his tracks, was that? Was that a moan? He felt how his hands got cold, was he hallucinating? He blinks because his boyfriend wasn’t supposed to come home for another few days. Then it hit him, was it Thursday today, or Friday since it's technically morning. What would mean. . . Felix's home. Chris makes a mental note to get a calendar for his studio because if he’s going to keep holing up there he needs to at least know which damn day it is. 

The realisation rushes Chris' head and he can’t help the blood that rushes down. So this is what his boyfriend gets up to when he’s not home. Suddenly he doesn’t feel as tired anymore. Quietly, he walked up to the door and slowly opened it. The younger was too preoccupied to notice the new presence. 

The sight was something that Chris never wanted to forget. His boyfriend was laying on the bed, three fingers deep in himself, with a fucking blindfold on. Chris forced himself to take a hard breath before he completely lost himself. He straightened up his back and walked into the room, closing the door after him, announcing his presence by a simple, “Hi babe,”

The younger jolted up to a sitting position, quickly grabbing a pillow to cover himself out of pure reflex. “Chris? I-I didn’t think you’d be home,” His hand moved up to pull the blindfold off but Chris moved quickly up beside him to stop him. 

“No, keep that on,” He placed a gentle peck on his lips before moving his lips to be right beside his boyfriend’s ear, “besides, since it seems like this is a custom to your solo activities,” He let his voice get darker, loving the shiver he receives. Felix nods, his hands carefully finding their way up to Chris’ hair before he pulls him down in a kiss.

He couldn’t say having Chris walk in on him was his plan, but it wasn’t ruled out completely. Honestly, it was probably what led him to do the blindfold thing. The thrill of being caught completely off guard. He feels like he’s flying, the only things tying him down to reality is the bed and Chris’ hands and mouth on him. 

He feels how he gets pushed back down into the pillows. His boyfriend quickly on his lips again, moving so he is hovering over him. Or at least Felix guesses he is, based on the weights he feels though the mattress. 

Chris moves down to suck marks on his neck, Felix sighs and leans into the feeling. Shivers running through his body in waves as Chris moves. He feels his nose against his neck before teeth grazing his skin makes his mind go blank, His grip tightens in the older’s hair, chuckling to himself as he feels the regular sting when Chris bites down, “What are you, a vampire?” He could feel the laugh more than hearing it, a string of quick exhales before Felix gets grabbed harder and the teeth are back.

his hands going down to prod his fingers into Felix’s already stretched hole, stretching him quickly again to see if any more work was needed. 

Felix hears Chris fumble around on the bed before his legs get grabbed and spread open, and it doesn’t take long until the feeling of getting filled up knocks the sanity out of him. Chris doesn’t leave much time form him to adjust before he mercilessly pounds into him. Making him more or less scream in the best way possible. 

Felix tugs at Chris’ hair “W-want to see you,” he breathlessly whispers, quickly the blindfold got ripped off him and they were kissing again, tounges sliding together in a borderline filthy way, but the arousal pays it no mind. They’ve done far worse things than this. 

Felix looks up at his boyfriend and sees him for the first time in almost three days since he stayed over at Jisung’s yesterday and Chris practically lives in his studio. This sure was a great first sight, Felix’s sure he’ll never get used to the insanely hot image that is having his boyfriend over him. 

Even just looking up at him makes his stomach coil, the heat increasing tenfold. He barely manages to let out a warning before his back arches and he’s cumming between them, Chris working him into overstimulation, it almost hurts but Felix likes the way he’s twitching, it makes him feel almost as good as being fucked into the mattress.

He feels Chris pull out and finish himself off, looking around for something to clean them up with as Felix absentmindedly drags his fingers over his stomach, collecting cum and sucking the fingers into his mouth. 

Chris decides that the shit he was wearing will do and pulls it off, groaning at the sight of his boyfriend as he wipes him down. “What did I ever do to deserve you?” 

Felix smiles up at him, eyes still glazed over, “Mm saved a small village in a past life,” He says happily and pulls him down to cuddle.

“I think I saved something way bigger if the reward was you, love,” He smiles before pulling him into a tighter hug. “I don’t think I can imagine living without you, baby,”

Felix hums in agreement, “All I need is you,” He mumbles before letting his tiredness swallow him.


End file.
